1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a five-piece lens set for capturing images, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical lens set that can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, as the electronic products with images capturing is burgeoning, the needs for the miniaturized photograph lens increase gradually. The designs of two-piece, three-piece, four-piece and five-piece lens are known, but in terms of the image quality, the four-piece and five-piece lens have an advantage over the aberration correction and optical transfer function, wherein the high definition of the five-piece lens enables the functions fitting into the electronic products with high quality and high pixel.
As for as the smaller digital camera, webcam, lens of mobile phone and so on are concerned, the optical lens thereof is requested to be miniaturized, shorter focal length, and better aberration adjustment; as to the five-piece lens set for capturing image with stationary focal length, the four-piece and five-piece lens with different refractive powers as well as inflection point match up the demands for better aberration correction and shorter total length.
As a result, how to reduce the total length of optical lens for capturing image and effectively combine sets of lenses so as to further promote the imaging quality by means of a five-piece lens with refractive power, convex and concave surfaces has become an extremely crucial issue.